Lightspeed
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: Lightspeed the son of the Flash comes back in time to stop his father from walking an evil path leading to Kal-el's conquest of earth. Rating may go up.


This is my flash story for my D.C. universe fanfiction series

 **Chapter 1**

 **Lightspeed, Central Cities**

 **Blazing Blue Speedster Lightspeed**

 **Deans Pov**

To understand what I'm about to tell you you have to do something for me you need to believe in the impossible can you do that, you see that blue blur that's me, and that, that to.

My name is Dean Allen son of Barry Allen A.K.A The Flash and Caitlin Snow also known as Killer Frost but my story begins not in the past but the future let's look shall we.

Flash forward

My story started the day my friends and I killed our friend Midnight Phoenix after that we realized that what we were doing was wrong and we went and found Thea Queen the new head of the insurgency.

We asked to join her and we promised her we'd find Sam's body and bring him back to life with the Lazarus Pit and we eventually did find and revive him, after that we decided to do something crazy to go to a certain time in our mentor's life to stop them from walking the dark path.

For me it was the day my father got his powers from Eobard Thawne who at the time was pretending to be Harrison Wells using my speed we made a time machine and I made a portal to the past and we separated to different time periods.

I arrived in the year 2014 outside of Central City and I ran till I suddenly stopped "Gideon what just happened" I asked my AI companion "I'm sorry Dean but you've been disconnected from the speed force" said Gideon I then started to run much slower but I had before even for a normal human.

I arrived at central city police department snuck to my dad's lab and saw him there I saw the news talk about the explosion and he tried to close the window and I came to what he thought would be help him but really I was just stopping him.

We got struck by the lightning and fell into so chemicals and just before I passed out I felt myself reconnect to the speed force And I could've sworn I heard a familiar voice calling me.

 **9 Months Later**

As I woke up I thought I heard a song playing it sounded like dad's favorite lady Gaga song Poker Face and I saw to blurry figures above me they kinda looked like Cisco and mom.

I then woke up completely and from the looks of things so did my dad, mom came up to him asking for a urine sample "not now" said uncle Cisco, "welcome back to the land of the living Dean" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Adam is that you" I asked "yeah it's me the others were busy Ruby is fighting Ares with Wonder Woman, Sam is hunting down the Joker, and Cain is doing something so since I was free they sent me your way to make sure you were ok" Adam told me "so did you ever meet death like you wanted" Adam asked.

"Nope not yet" I told him "all joking aside how do you feel" asked Adam "well my speed came back after I briefly lost it after coming back in time" I told him "how do you lose your speed" asked Adam "it may or not be because I decided to screw with time" I said.

Me and Adam continued to talk and he soon left after talking to Wells about me and my dad I told I knew he was the Reverse-Flash but I won't share his secret with Barry, I left and went for a run.

I saw my dad running and followed him we arrived in Starling City where dad talked to Green Arrow and he returned to CC I separated from him and went to the place I hid my Lightspeed uniform.

After putting it on I went to the barn where my dad would fight Clyde Mardon and I saw a lightning bolt knock him off course in trying to unravel the tornado Mardon made, "Barry" I said not wanting him to know who I was.

"You can do this" I started then I heard Wells over his Com-link "he's right Barry you can do this you were also right this is my fault I have to be the one to take responsibility now run Barry run" Wells said "I'll help you" I said we started running and we unraveled the Tornado Mardon was holding a gun up to us and was about to shoot us when Grandpa Jo shot him.


End file.
